


Out Of This Town

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Thoughts, Homophobia, M/M, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Transphobia, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Virgil's had enough. He's ready to leave his old life behind, but can he leave Logan behind too?





	Out Of This Town

"You can't be serious," Logan asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. He hoped for Virgil to smirk, to see a sparkle in his eyes and say _'Nah, I'm just fucking with you.'_ But to Logan's dismay, Virgil nodded vigorously as he played with the rose quartz necklace he always wore.

 

"Yeah, I'm serious. I'm 18, done with school, and I just can't stay here anymore. I feel like I'm suffocating. I know there's more out there for me. Besides, my parents kicked out my brother for being trans; what do you think they're going to do when they find out I'm gay _and_ a witch?" Virgil looked up at Logan expectantly, as if waiting for him to agree.

 

"I... I see where you're coming from, V. But where... where will you go?" Logan tried to keep the sadness and panic out of his voice. He wanted Virgil to be safe and happy, of course; if anyone deserved a good life it was his best friend. Yet despite that knowledge, he couldn't help the selfish thoughts that popped up in his head: what about him? And... what about _them?_ Not that there ever was a 'them'. At least not in the way Logan wanted. His hands began to tremble and he shoved them into his pockets to hide it.

 

Virgil stood from the bench and began pacing back and forth, something he did when he was anxious or agitated. "Well, I was thinking somewhere out west, to be closer to my brother. I have money saved up so I can get pretty far. I just can't be here anymore, Lo. I want to be able to be myself without having to hide it. I'm tired of having anxiety attacks every time I do spell work, wondering if I'll be caught. And not being able to celebrate the Sabbaths the ways I want to. I just need to get out of here. This whole town just... it fucking sucks, you know?"

 

Logan hummed in agreement. His parents weren't all that great either. His mother barely acknowledged his existence, and he was more than sure his father would move from verbal to physical abuse if he ever found out Logan was gay. Not to mention that making friends in this town was near impossible, and now Logan would be left alone. His hands went up to adjust his tie unnecessarily, a nervous habit of his. He tried to stop his hands from shaking but to no avail.

 

Virgil seemed to notice this and stopped his pacing to sit back down at the bench. "Hey... are you okay?" He reached across the table and set his hand down on Logan's arm. The shorter boy looked up and met Virgil's concerned gaze. He took a deep breath and forced his voice to remain calm and steady. 

 

"Virgil... I... I want you to be happy. But I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss you. You've been my best friend since 4th grade." Logan gave Virgil a soft smile. "Just promise you'll keep in touch?" 

 

Virgil opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a ringing noise. Logan cursed under his breath and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Shit! It's almost 4:30pm, I have to get to work. I'll talk to you later," Logan grabbed his bag from the bench and started to run off. 

 

"Hey, Lo! I'll talk to you later okay?" Virgil hollered after him. Logan turned, walking backward. "Okay, sounds good. See you later, V."

 

***

 

Logan sighed with relief as the clock struck 10pm. He loved his job at the bookshop; it was easy, enjoyable work and the owners were lovely people. Even the customers were great, for the most part. He'd only had a few bad experiences in the three years he'd worked there. (The owners didn't put up with anybody's bullshit, a trait Logan both greatly respected and appreciated). 

 

But today had been rough. He'd been uncharacteristically scatterbrained, making mistakes with the simplest of things and not really chatting with the customers like he usually did. Logan had been lost in thought all shift about Virgil. Which, thinking about it from a purely logical standpoint, was rather stupid, not to mention pointless. Why was his heart aching for someone who he wasn't even in a relationship with? Virgil clearly didn't feel the same way, so really, there was no reason for his feelings to be hurt. All this overthinking was doing was giving him a headache.

 

He finished his closing duties as quickly as possible then locked the door on his way out. To his surprise, Virgil was in the parking lot waiting for him, leaning against the car with his headphones on. He smiled when he saw Logan approach and put his headphones around his neck. 

 

"Hey, Logan. How was work?" Virgil asked as he opened the passenger door for Logan. They both clambered in the car but Virgil didn't make any moves to start it.

 

"It was fine. Thanks for picking me up; I appreciate it." Logan looked over at his best friend. Virgil said nothing for a long moment, then reached over and took Logan's hand in his. 

 

"Virgil- what... what are you doing?" Logan's heart leaped to his throat. All he could focus on was the warmth he felt where Virgil's skin touched his. Virgil took a deep breath before speaking. "Logan. I was thinking, and I don't want to leave."

 

Logan's face shifted from one of awe into one of confusion as he registered what was said. "But I thought you-" Logan started but fell quiet when he felt Virgil's lips press against his hand. His nerves felt like they were on fire.

 

"I do want to leave here, but not without you. Come with me. I know you hate it here as much as I do. I know your dad treats you like shit, and your mom is too busy drinking day in and day out to notice or even care! You don't deserve to be treated like that, and I think you've endured it long enough. Please, Logan, come with me," Virgil pleaded.

 

Logan bit his lip. Hope and happiness threatened to overtake all logical thought, which he quickly rectified. There was so much that could go wrong: they would need money for gas and food, and where would they stay, and where would they go, for that matter? Logan voiced all these concerns to Virgil, who only smiled at him reassuringly.

 

"I told you, I got a plan. You remember my older brother Roman? Well even though my parents disowned him, we stayed in touch. He lives in Los Angeles with his partner, Patton. Pat's pretty cool, actually. Anyways, I told him that a friend and I needed a place to stay, and he said we could both stay with him until we get on our feet. And I have plenty of money saved up from work, enough to get us there at least. Come with me, Logan. Let's get out of here together."

 

Logan's heart was racing almost as much as his mind was. He was almost positive he was dreaming. Was he seriously considering this? He's always been so careful, so logical about everything in his life. He had been planning to get a cheap studio apartment across town but if he were to be honest with himself, it wasn't what he really wanted. Logan was so lost in thought about the pros and cons of everything that it took a moment for him to realize Virgil was saying his name.

 

"Logan?" Virgil's voice was full of hope and something that seemed a lot like longing. Logan met Virgil's gaze. All the life he'd dreamt of leaving this town. To never have to see his abusive father again. To leave behind all the bad memories. And here was an opportunity to do just that, offered to him by the boy he'd been in love with since grade school. He stayed silent for a few long minutes, thinking it over even though he knew deep down his mind was already made up. 

 

"Okay, I'll come with you. Let's go."


End file.
